Storyline
The story of Reign of Conflagration starts off in the year of 1939, prior to a series of events of Command & Conquer Generals including Zero Hour, it all began with World War II, before the Civil Uprising within Libya and the two conflicts in Eurasia. Which leads up to events which have happened over the course from 1939 towards 2031, where present conflict have been recorded. 1939-1945 World War II See World War II One of the deadliest conflicts in the world, but it was a time where several factions across the world fought together to fight off a dangerous terrorist threat that was a danger to civilian life and military bases, first fights were recorded within Europe with a terrorist initiative operating within Saudi Arabia unleashing their attacks in several areas of the continent. Leaders of three nations, Adolf Himmler, the Leader of Germany, Franklin Ackerman, the President of the United States and Winston Edward, the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom banded together to stop the violence in Europe following a series of campaigns and liberations, and founding the League of Nations to restore peace within troubled parts of the continent. In parts of the east, the Soviet Union along with the Empire of Japan and the Pacific Allience began to get involved in the war fighting several terrorist threats within China, Korea, Russia, Japan and including several Pacific islands. Technology Within some time of the war, in 1941 Germany tested the Me-262 Swallow Fighter with piston engines, in 1942 the fighter was tested with jet engines before it entered service in 1944 as the first conventional jet plane in the world, which rivaled with some other jet fighters at the time. In 1942 the United Kingdom brought the Gloster Meteor into production as a secondary jet fighter to assist in defense of France, but didn't see action until 1944 where it was also introduced at the same time as the Me-262. Whilst World War II was entering its 5th year, in 1944 German military forces and designers banded together to build a super tank for combat against enemy tanks, the Panzer VIII Maus is equipped with a heavy tank cannon to take on heavy vehicles with a smaller tank gun to deal with lighter threats, responses to the tank varied with various designs including the British Conqueror, America's Mauler and even the Soviet Lenin Super Tank. Several other types of technology were also introduced into military service, some of these were mostly propaganda, newer designs of weapons were also designed and built for modern day use as of today from some time after the end of WWII towards several dates today, one of these were the iconic AK-47 that was designed in the Soviet Union between the years of 1944 towards 1947. Casualties To be added... 1947-1991 The Cold War See Cold War To be added... Technology Since World War II, technology have been enhanced bigger throughout time, this gave the world a series of new weapons and vehicles. One of these types of vehicles were new mostly aircraft and ground vehicles, one topic was the VTOL Technology which completely changed aviation, this type of technology brought some of the world's best aircraft, some of these were the iconic British Hawker Harrier and the Soviet Yak-38 Forger. A prototype transport VTOL aircraft built in Germany was the Dornier Do-31 VTOL, the aircraft was planned to be utilised for military personnel of West Germany's Luftwaffe from various locations to others; the aircraft didn't make full production, this didn't see action until 2027 when the aircraft, known as the Crimson taken into service. VTOL Technology was better improved somewhere around 2013, with the introduction of the GEA-45 Boxer and the futuristic GEA-67 Kangaroo Transport. Casualties To be added... 2011-2015 The Civil Uprising in Libya - 2011 See Libyan Civil Uprising On the year of 2011, this saw the rise of the peacekeeping initiative in Africa known as the Global Liberation Army, which was led by two operatives. The faction back then were led by Lyron Mikin and Khaled Deathstrike which gain support from many countries across Africa, they were also part of several peace unions which specialise in helping those who are in need, which led to the GLA being added into the Allied Nations. Their involvement in the civil uprising in Libya was to help out the military units in the Libyan Armed Forces, along with support from the United States Army. The uprising in Libya eventually began to calm down in late June 2015, which also led to the founding of the United Forces of Africa, which is set to assist the GLA in keeping watch over Africa. Technology Advancement Newer technology such as ground lasers including anti-aircraft lasers which prove good for combat, vehicles that tried these new types of lasers are the concurrent vehicles: * M10A4 Templar Heavy Tank * M1097 Avenger Laser Humvee Over the years as the Global Liberation Army have began peacekeeper campaigns with support from Africa and Europe, there have been technology advances during the early 2010s, a Swedish aviation company which is known as Global Econox Aviation, built a series of experimental VTOL aircraft which can be used for military and civilian purposes. Currently the confirmed projects such as the GEA-45 Boxer and the GEA-67 Kangaroo were introduced at many aviation expos across the world, some of these were held in Eurasia. These were to show off some newer prototypes of these new air vehicles and even show off what they are capable of, the Boxer was introduced in 2013 to 2015 as several flyable and non-flyable variants, along with the Kangaroo VTOL in 2014 to 2016. The Boxer outclassed the United States F-35 Lightning II due to its sleek futuristic design, weapons and features which make it a futuristic successor to the classic AV-8B Harrier, these types of aircraft have been known to have a good proposal for future combat if there is to be any full-scale wars between two countries. 2001-2024 War on Terror in the Middle East See War on Terror To be added... Terrorist incited Uprising in Libya See Libyan Civil Uprising To be added... Technology Advancements To be added... 2016-2025 First Conflict in Eurasia See First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Russian Civil Crisis See Kalini Crisis To be added... Technology Advancements To be added... 2026-Present Second Conflict in Eurasia See Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Civil War in South America See South American Civil War To be added... Technology Advancements To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Storyline of Reign of Conflagration is the important lore in the mod, where it features the events from Libya to all-around the world. * Currently the storyline is to be finished up as several important pieces of lore are to be added. Category:Mod Lore Category:Important Pages